Bubblegum Crisis Action Figures
Throughout the 21st century, various toy companies have produced Bubblegum Crisis action figures and trading figures. The majority of the action figures produced are of the Knight Sabers, especially Priss. Notable companies that have produced these figures include Atelier-Sai and Yamato. Atelier-Sai In 2005, Atelier-Sai released a line of six-inch action figures, featuring the Knight Sabers in their new hardsuits, as seen in episode 8, "Scoop Chase". Each action figure had interchangeable hands and heads (with and without helmets), in addition to over thirty points of articulation, including wrists and toes. Each action figure includes the following accessories: * 01 (Priss): Interchangeable left forearm and wrist-cannon to also replicate her hardsuit from episode 6, "Red Eyes", plus two left hands and four right hands (one with knuckle bombers deployed). * 02 (Linna): Two pairs of ribbon cutters, two left hands, and two right hands. * 03 (Nene): Detachable antenna array on back, two left hands, and two right hands. * 04 (Sylia): Two left hands and two right hands; one pair of hands has mountable blades with "MURAMASA" and "KOTETU" engraved. Also includes folding wings. All four action figures also include display bases with detachable hooks to hold each action figure by their waists and by one leg. The Knight Sabers' logo is visible on the base, with each base's logo having its own unique color: blue for Priss, green for Linna, red for Nene, and white for Sylia. Only 250 of each action figure were produced. Yamato 1/15-scale Motoslave series In 2008, a series of transforming Motoslave action figures were produced by Yamato. There were four types, each including a Motoslave and its respective user. The colors were derived from the Motoslaves used in the original 1989 anime. All Motoslaves included a rifle that can be mounted on the side when the figure is in motorcycle form, and held in its hands when in motoroid robot form. Each companion figure can be placed inside of the Motoslave by removing the chestplates and putting the companion's feet on mounts that swing out and placing special hands with pegs into slots on the Motoslave's forearms. A metallic variant of Priss's Motoslave was made. Extremely similar variants of the Motoslave/Priss pair were also produced by Aoshima, and included a "rocket cannon" variant and a "machine gun" variant. Trading Figures In 2006, Yamato also released a series of six trading figures, featuring three different versions of Priss, two AD Police officers, and one Boomer. The three versions of price include Priss in her hardsuit from episode 6, "Red Eyes", her hardsuit from episode 8, "Scoop Chase", and her pink and black inner suit, shown throughout the series. The two AD Police figures carry different weapons, with one holding an assault rifle and the other handling a shotgun. The two hardsuit-clad Priss figures feature ten points of articulation, while the Boomer figure features thirteen. Another notable feature is that the heads of all three Priss trading figures can be swapped with each other.